Dont Let Me Fall
by Blazefire5602
Summary: "A lot of you cared, just not enough." ― Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why When Scootaloo gets tired of being picked on and alone what will she do to end her pain, who will get her back on the right track. Will she find love in the process or will the world crumble in her hooves.


Last Day

"You'll never be able to fly." Their words stung me in the chest but I knew it was true. Everypony at school just laughed at me, they knew it and so did I. It had always been my dream to fly, ever since I can remember there was always someone in my life telling me that I cant do it. My heart pounded in my ears as I sobbed night after night hoping someday, somehow I will be able to fly. After another sleepless night had passed I tried to get all the thoughts out of my head. I asked Fluttershy to take me to Cloudsdale im not sure why I asked her there was something about her that made me feel safe. Im not sure why I went to Cloudsdale at first maybe so I can feel like I belonged like everypony else. Cloudsdale was so beautiful when the sun was starting to go down. I can imagine Princess Luna raising the moon as Celestia lowers the sun. As I sat looking around something else caught my eye, a cloud much higher than the rest. As the sun slowly started to go down I knew it was time. I had spotted Rainbow Dash flying home and shouted to her.

"Rainbow Dash!" She flew over to me flopping onto the soft cloud next to me.

"Hey kid whats up?" She smiled and ruffed up my mane.

"Can you take me to that cloud up there?" I pointed to the cloud I had spotted earlier.

"Sure hop on!" As I got on she took off, the cloud we were on before cleared away from takeoff. I needed to know what it felt like to fly even if it was only for a few short moments. After she had dropped me off tears started rolling down my cheeks as I watched the sun go down turning day to night as I walked towards the edge of the cloud. As I look down no clouds below to catch me...Just what I wanted. As I close my eyes I think back to Fluttershy and Big Mac. I stopped for a moment to think as I spoke aloud.

"What made them stick out why were they important!?" I started to sob again as I walked even closer to the edge of the small could.

"This is it this is the end for me." I stand on the edge closing my eyes.

"Somepony anypony catch me..."

I let my body go limp as I fall off the cloud letting gravity take over as I fall faster and faster I clench my eyes shut and spread my wings as I scream out.

"I can fly!" I scream as I fall faster knowing no one will save me or even know im gone. I look down seeing the ground coming closer and closer to me. Again I spread my wings hoping for a miracle as tears roll down my cheeks as I whisper.

"g-goodbye i-im so sorry"

Just before I touched the ground my mind flooded with memories. My mind replayed these images over and over, time seemed to stop. I looked back at my past with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rainbow Dash thinking back to my favorite memory at Winston falls as she carried me to the top of the falls. looking at the vibrant rainbow waterfall matching her mane and tail perfectly. Then it all stopped as reality hit me. My body hit the ground I could hear my legs cracking beneath me a siring jolt of pain rocking my body. Though I couldn't feel pain emotional pain was worse, as sadness filled me instinct took over as I cried out for help, crawling towards a figure standing a ways away.

"HELP!" My cries sounded like a whisper due to my lungs almost collapsed as I wheeze and gasp for breath. With just about every bone in my body is broken as I realize I can't move. I lie in a pool of my own blood looking at my closest leg the bone sticking straight out blood streaming down my leg. My eyes begin to get heavy as I realize I only have seconds left. I close my eyes and I fade away managing to get one last word out before I dropped my head in defeat drifting away into blackness.

"M-mommy?" The figure stood feet away staring at the completely broken filly. The mare broke into a sob collapsing to the ground at what she had just witnessed.

"M-my baby w-what have I d-done?" She cradles her orange filly gently nuzzling her hoping she would wake up. After a few moments she soaks the filly's coat with her tears.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault." She continues to sob as a stallion runs over to them instantly dropping to the ground at the sight of their filly. He crawls over tearing up his mind not fully understanding his only daughter is dead. He sits next to the mare crying as they hold her close Finally after what seemed like hours the stallion Was the first to speak.

"O-our little S-Scootaloo g-gone." He sobs harder hugging Fluttershy tight.

"P-Please wake up w-we need you." The stallion quickly picks up the broken filly running frantically dogging trees to get to the hospital.

"S-Sweetie Its to late!" She follows flying right next to him tugging on his short mane.

"NO! I cant let her die! We worked to hard!" He quickly turns around and growls not accepting the loss. Rushing through hospital doors smashing them into a million small shards of glass. Glass shards were sticking out of the red stallion as he screams for help.

"Someone please help!" A nurse quickly ran over to him, slowly trying to take the filly from him.

"H-help our poor b-baby." Fluttershy falls to the floor as tears run down her cheeks another nurse trying to comfort her.

"B-Big Mac! do something!" She yells at him as the nurses carefully take her from Big Mac the stallion dripping with blood from the shards of glass. He held Fluttershy tightly stopping her from attacking the nurses.

"Sweetie!" He kisses her deeply as she sobs his eyes bloodshot from anger and sadness.

"P-please calm down e-everything will be okay." She pushes him away and smacks him with a hoof, his face turning bright red from the smack.

"T-THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER WE WERE HER PARENTS BUT YOU SAID NOT TO!" She screams and runs away from Big Mac running to her cottage.

"S-sweetie!" He sobs then runs to the nurses tending to Scootaloo carefully hooking her up to multiple machines as they run her into a room.

"H-how is she?" He looks at the filly we chest slowly moving up and down from her breathing, a small wheezing sound with every breath.

"She is seriously hurt she is lucky to be alive im not sure what will happen to her but for now she seems to be stable." She pushes him towards the waiting room.

"Please sir we will let you know if anything changes, go home and get some rest come in tomorrow morning and we will let you know if she will be okay for sure. You should get yourself cleaned up you have glass all over you." She looks at him concerned

"I promise if anything happens I will get you personally."

"Nope im staying here. Ill be fine I need to stay with my child." He looks at the door then at the chair next to the bed.

"Alright please don't touch her she is very very broken that was a long fall its a miracle she survived." She drags the chair next to the bed.

"Thank you." He sits in the chair and looks at the orange filly. He strokes her mane softly then kisses her head.

"I love you so much i-im so sorry we didn't tell you b-but, me and mommy are here for you now." He lays next to the filly and sleeps. A few minutes later Fluttershy comes in and looks at Big Mac and Scootaloo kissing big macs neck.

"I love you two so much from now on we stick together as a family." She lays on the other side of Scootaloo and kisses Big Mac cuddling her gently. A quiet voice comes from between them.

"M-mommy please sing to me." Fluttershy perks up and starts singing softly stroking her mane as she slowly falls back asleep.

"I love you mommy and I love you daddy." She falls asleep snoring gently as she rests.

"Goodnight my little angel sleep well." As Fluttershy falls asleep she whispers.

"Now we are finally a family again." A tear hits the floor as she kisses Scootaloo softly.

The start to recovery

_As the months passed Scootaloo began to heal until she was fully able and functional, she had a bit of a limp but that was the least of her parents worries._

"Scootaloo stop that!" Fluttershy rushed over to her slapping the blade out of her hooves.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted as she grabbed the blade in her mouth, blood flowing off her flank and sides down her legs, the blood slowly pooling beneath her. The yellow pegasus gasped at the enormous amount of blood.

"I don't need your help!" She cried out galloping out of the cottage.

"O-our little Scootaloo w-what went so wrong?" She looked at the ground as tears began to form.

_A few days later..._

"We found her!" Nurse Redheart shouted to Big Mac galloping to him.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Nurse Redheart cleared her throat.

"She is in Ponyville's psychiatric care unit, she will be fine but she will need to stay for a minimum of a week." Big Mac sighed and walked to the hospital.

"She is pretty scared and cut up, did she do that herself?" She walks next to the stallion trying to get answers.

"Y-yes she did." He wanted to lie, but knew it wasn't worth them finding out the truth later.

"Im going back to check on her I wil see you there." She gallops away into the hospital.

"W-why Scootaloo why... What did we do wrong..." He thought aloud as he walked into the psychiatric unit the nurses taking him to her as he pondered his thoughts.

As the opened the door the filly sat in the corner sobbing.

"M-mommy d-daddy h-help me." She continued to cry rocking herself as if trying to comfort herself from the pain and sadness.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" Tears started to form in Nurse Redhearts eyes as she pushed a small needle into her flank.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie you just need help." Nurse Redheart placed her hoof on her wounds. She turned quickly yelping in pain rushing to Big Mac clinging to him the needle still sticking out.

"D-daddy s-save me." She collapsed as the tranquilizer started to affect her, her limbs going numb as she closes her eyes.

"We will do e-everything we can I promise." Three other nurses rushed in taking her to an operation table quickly bandaging her cuts and laceration's.

"We alerted Fluttershy she is on her way here now." Big Mac broke down looking at the massive amounts of blood on the floor from her cuts.

"I wish I knew how to help her." Big Mac looked at Nurse Redheart his eyes bloodshot.

"That's why she is here Big Mac we are going to help her get better. Is there anything she has always kept close to her heart? A stuffed animal a blanket anything?"

"T-this." Fluttershy came in with two stuffed pony that looked like Big Mac and Fluttershy only the colors and cutie marks changed.

"I had these made for her when she was a filly so she would always know we were her parents without telling her." She looked around the room seeing the puddle of blood, dropping the ponies to the ground mortified at the amount of blood.

"Thats perfect Fluttershy lets get you out of here." Nurse Redheart put a hoof around Fluttershy walking her to another room.

"WHY!" Fluttershy screamed in agony as she kicked the concrete wall.

"WHY NOT ME!" She fell to the floor and cried softly.

"Sweetie." Big Mac entered the room slowly draping a blanket over her putting a small plushie of Scootaloo in her hooves. She looked up at him and clung to the plushie crying softer.

"Shhhhhh. She is going to get better I promise." He hugs her close.

"I hate to interrupt but we have a patient coming into this room in a few minutes." Nurse Redheart walked over helping the two up and walking them back to their daughters room now clean, Scootaloo sleeping softly.

"You can stay for a few minutes, but we must ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow whenever you'd like." The two got up and walked towards the door looking back at Scootaloo as they closed her door.

Getting back on her hooves

_A few days later Scootaloo meets with a psychiatrist Fluttershy and Big Mac watching from behind one way glass._

"Alright Scootaloo can you tell me what's wrong? Why do you feel this way?" Scootaloo looked at the floor and sighed.

"Why should I tell you, not like you care anyway." He looks at her surprised.

"Alot of people care sweetie, you wouldn't be here if we didn't care." He puts a hoof on hers.

"Relax okay I know this is a new place and scary with strange people, but we just want to help." She looks at him tearing up.

"I-I want my mommy I-I know they are right there." She gets up and puts a hoof on the glass starting to cry.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" She starts to pound on the glass with her hooves desperately, security guards quickly restraining her, taking her to her room.

"MOM DAD HELP!" She squirms and looks at the nurse next to her holding a needle.

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO! STOP!" The nurse injects a thick liquid into her flank slowly putting her to sleep.

_Behind the glass_

"That's the third time today." Big Mac sighed and looked at Nurse Redheart.

"I understand your feelings believe me I do, I even know how she feels." She watches as they take her to her room.

"I was just like her when I was a filly." She shakes her head.

"You were?" Fluttershy looked at her wiping her tears. She nods and sits down.

"It took me weeks before I would talk to anyone. I think its best if you two talk to her tonight, when she wakes up that is." She walked the two to the door.

"Come back around sundown she should be awake." They both nod and walk to her cottage.

_Back in her room._

She gasps for breath waking up and looking around grabbing the plushies and hugging them close tears welling up.

"Scootaloo?" The orange filly snapped turning around quickly.

"What?" She cowered in the corner of her bed fearing of being put to sleep again.

"There is someone who wants to meet you." She looked surprised but walked with the plushies to the door.

"W-who?" she looked behind her a grey pegasus smiling and staring at her or at least one eye was.

"Her name is Ditzy Doo, but everyone calls her Derpy.." She walked out of the room hesitantly and sat at the nearest table with the grey mare.

"Hi my names Derpy." Her eyes shift up and down as she spoke smiling brightly.

"Why are you so happy I hate this place." She scowled and looked at the table.

"Because they help me heal, they can help you two but you have to let them." She looks at her flank all bandaged.

"What are you looking at?" She looked into the eye that was staring at her flank.

"Let me see the cuts." She got up and walked over to her removing some of the bandages.

"Fine just make it quick." She snapped at the mare. As she finished looking she wraps it back up and scowls slightly.

"That only makes things worse you know." She sat back down.

"How would you know?" She lays on her back showing her stomach covered in scars.

"W-wow were not so different after all." She frowns and tears up.

"Im so sorry Derpy." She hugs her tight and cries softly hugging her.

"Hi Sweeite its us!" Fluttershy walks in with big mac smiling.

"Made any progress?" Scootaloo quickly jumped up dragging them over to the pegasus excitedly wiping her tears.

"Mom dad this is Derpy she is amazing, just like you two." She smiles brightly and waits.

"Nice to meet you Derpy do you work here?" She nods and smiles.

"I was once a patient just like Scootaloo, but with time I recovered and now I help people like you Sweetie." She looks at Scootaloo smiling.

"Well what would you like for dinner since your improving ill get you a treat." Fluttershy and Big Mac smiled and hugged her.

"Can you bring Winona? I miss her." She looks up at them innocently. They both nod and smile.

"Ill bring her tomorrow okay?" Big Mac spoke in a happy tone.

"You should get some rest sweetie I know what they used on you earlier is still in your system." Derpy replied and walked her to her room.

"Bye mom bye dad love you guys!" She smiled and jumped into bed excited for the next day to come.

"Sleep well my love." Fluttershy whispered as they walked out of the hospital.

Secret feelings

_The next day_

Winona yipped happily and licked the filly's cheeks, Scootaloo playfully pushing her off. Big Mac and Fluttershy standing next to each-other smiling watching them play.

"I missed you too Winona." She huggs her tight and smiles. She yips happily and runs to Big Mac.

"How is our patient doing?" Nurse Redheart and Derpy say in unison as they walk in smiling brightly.

"Well honestly?" She blushes softly, Big Mac and Fluttershy looked at her a worried.

"I cant say with them in the room." Nurse Redheart motions everyone out.

"I can only tell you." She stops Derpy from leaving and leads her to her bed to sit down. Derpy smiles and shuts her door as she is dragged to the bed.

"What is it?" Derpy whispered as if someone would hear. She kisses the grey mare and pushes her down onto the bed blushing deep red as she embraces her.

"W-wait." Derpy breaks the kiss and looks at her. She blushes and nuzzled her.

"We cant do this until your out of here I can get fired for that, but until then here." She kisses her softly and cuddles her close.

"Okay, but we can be together right? after im out?" The grey mare smiles and nods.

"I am only 5 years older than you." She stands up and swishes her tail as she walks away seductively opening the door.

"Everything is fine she just was embarrassed by something that's all." She smiles and looks back at Scootaloo.

"I will come back and see you later." She winks and Scootaloo blushed deep red whimpering in anticipation.

"Bye Derpy." She whispers and blushes as everyone walks away falling back onto her bed sighing happily that her plan had worked.


End file.
